


This summer

by MaxWrites



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrites/pseuds/MaxWrites
Summary: Elle déménage dans un autre pays et essaye de s’adapter à sa nouvelle vie.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1





	This summer

L’histoire est en cours d’écriture, je la posterai au fur et à mesure lorsqu’elle sera terminée.


End file.
